nik_kershawfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nik Kershaw
Nicholas David Kershaw, besser bekannt als Nik Kershaw, ist ein britischer Popmusiker, der für Songs wie "I Won't Let the Sun Go Down On Me", "The Riddle" und "Wouldn't It Be Good" zwischen den Jahren 1983 und 1989 bekannt ist. Leben Kershaw wurde 1958 in Bristol in der Grafschaft Somerset geboren, zog aber im Alter von zwei Jahren mit seiner Familie nach Ipswich in die Grafschaft Suffolk. Da seine Eltern früh sein musikalisches Talent entdeckten, lernte er vier Instrumente: Klavier, Gitarre, Bass und Schlagzeug. Mit 15 Jahren wurde er erstmals Mitglied einer Band, Half Pint Hog, die aber weniger Erfolg hatte, und brach ein Jahr später die Schule ab. Da seine Eltern ihn durch de Schulabbruch nicht finanziell unterstützen wollten, musste er sich einen Nebenberuf suchen, da er von der Musik noch nicht leben konnte und machte eine Ausbildung im Arbeitsamt von Ipswich, die er wieder abbrach. Ende der 70er Jahre war er Teil der "Reg Webb Band", die das Album "Ain't Singing Nothin" herausbrachte. Später gründete er seine erste eigene Band, Fusion, mit der er auch das Album "Till Ii Hear From You", das eine frühe Version von Human Racing mit dem Namen "Look Behind You" beinhaltet, im Jahr 1980 veröffentlichte. Familie Seine Frau Sheri (bis 2003) lernte er kennen, als sie Sängerin bei einer Band war, der Kershaw auch beitreten sollte. Sie waren erst ein Jahr Freunde, bis sie zusammenkamen und am 1. Juli 1983 standesamtlichBild auf der Fanseite Nikmania heirateten. Ihr erstes gemeinsames Kind, Rudi, wurde am 12. Februar 1988 geboren. Das zweite Kind, Ryan, wurde 1990 geboren und leidet am Down-Syndrom. Wegen der Krankheit seines Sohnes hatte er auch TV-Auftritte zum Thema Down-Syndrom. Seine Tochter Izzy wurde 1993 geboren. Nik und Sheri ließen sich nach 20 Jahren Ehe im Jahr 2003 scheiden. 2009 heiratete er seine zweite Frau, Sarah, und hat mit ihr einen Sohn namens Theo, der 2010 geboren wurde. Durch die Ehe hat er außerdem eine Stieftochter namens Renee, die 2003 geboren wurde.Singer Nik Kershaw where is he now auf express.co.uk Solokarriere Als er 1982 seine eigene Band verließ, begann er, Songs zu schreiben, und diese auf Demotapes aufzunehmen. Diese schickte er an sämtliche Plattenfirmen, bekam jedoch nur Absagen. Deshalb gab er eine Zeitungsanzeige in Auftrag, um einen Manager zu finden, mit folgendem Versprechen: "Ich mache die Arbeit, Sie müssen mich nur verkaufen." Schließlich wurde sein Manager Mickey Modern und er unterschrieb einen Plattenvertrag bei MCA Records. Ab September 1983 veröffentlichte er unter diesem Label vier Alben und dazu durchschnittlich drei Singles, bis er sich 1989 vorwiegend aus dem Musikgeschäft zurückzog und Songs für andere Musiker, wie Elton John, schrieb. 1999 hatte er sein Comeback mit dem Album 15 Minutes und der Single Somebody Loves You. Seitdem veröffentlichte er drei weitere Alben, das letzte namens "Ei8ht" im Jahr 2012. Diskografie (Nicht vollständig aufgelistet) Siehe dazu --> Nik Kershaw/Diskografie Trivia *Nik Kershaw brachte sich das Gitarre spielen selbst bei *Er lernte in der Schule Cello spielen *Seine Mutter sang im Kirchenchor und sein Vater war Flötist, weshalb er früh mit Musik in Kontakt kam *Sein Bruder Jonathan lebte in den 80er Jahren in Südfrankreich und war Delfintrainer *Er ist im Vereinigen Königreich der erfolgreichste Solokünstler 1984 mit über 65 Wochen in den Albumcharts *Zwischen 2002 und 2006 gründete er das Label "Shorthouse Records", mit dem er sein 7. Album "You've Got To Laugh" veröffentlichte. Galerie Nik1.jpg Nik2.jpg Nik3.jpg Nik4.jpg NikKershawWikia.jpg Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Produzenten Kategorie:Songschreiber